john_wickfandomcom-20200214-history
Continental Hotel
The Continental is a chain of hotels located all around the world that function as a neutral territory for members of the criminal underworld. They are frequented by many hitmen and notorious murderers. The Continental in New York City is owned by Winston, a friend of John and a ruthless enforcer of the hotel's rules. The reception is operated by a concierge named Charon. Rules No business can be conducted on the Hotel premises, including fighting and carrying out contracts on other assassins in the hotel; Ms. Perkins breaks this rule, incurring heavy penalties from the establishment including the revocation of her membership as well as her own death. The Continental Hotel has its own rules, as stated above. A blood oath, once sworn, must be carried out, or those who don't hold up their end of the deal will face the death penalty. Killing the holder of the blood oath is, of course, unacceptable, as well as running away. Helping or assisting excommunicado members is prohibited with harsh punishments ranging from physical injuries to death. The Director has her hand stabbed for helping John and the Bowery King's men are killed and he, himself is severely slashed for assisting John before his excommunicado. While The High Table is the supreme authority in most cases, The Continental is an autonomous organization, and its various branch managers — Winston in New York and Julius in Rome, among others — have complete authority over Continental business. In fact, Winston may even have a history of pushing back against The High Table. The Continental’s concierge can provide for almost any needs of their exclusive clientele. Some locations even board pets — just not in the New York branch. After the Adjudicator declares deconsecration on the New York Continental, killing and execution of contracts were permitted on the hotel grounds. This decision was later reversed after a parley between Winston and the Adjudicator. Administrative office The Continental Office is run and managed by a group of female operators in vintage pink uniforms. They take orders from Winston in managing memberships of the Hotel. Presumably to prevent hacking and ensure confidentiality, the office is outfitted with far-outdated Commodore 64 computer systems and wired rotary phone lines. These are used to put out contracts, declare a member's excommunication and perhaps send out all official communications emanating from the Continental. Currency The Continental Hotel has its own form of currency in the form of gold coins. As stated by Chad Stahelski and Dave Leitch, directors of both movies, in an interview with Screen Junkies there is not set value for these as they act more of a business card. The value of each coin can fluctuate depending on the person who holds it (i.e. John Wick's coins have more value than Addy's). These coins are only available for assassins, hitmen, mobsters and others people that involves in the underworld. Normal guests must pay by conventional means (i.e. money and credit card). The Continental is also responsible for distributing more and new coins into circulation, acting as a sort of bank for the entire underworld. Services * Hotel Services * Weapons and ammunition supply: The Sommelier * Fashion and body armor: The Seamstress and The Tailors * Mapping: an unnamed map maker * Transportation service '''(disguised as regular taxi).' * '''Medical service': an unnamed black market doctor * In house Barber/Hairdresser ' History This location does not have a history recorded yet. Employees * 'Addy (bartender) * Charon (concierge) * Winston (owner) * The Sommelier (gun service) * The Seamstress (Body armor service) * The Tailor (Fashion and body armor service) * An unknown map maker * An unnamed black market doctor (Medical service) Gallery File:Continental Hotel John Wick 001.jpg 1_UqAxxEZwUY4Nr1wj1sgmuA.jpeg|Rome Branch of the Continental Hotel chain. Notes and Trivia *As the hotel can acquire Commodore 64 computers, it is possible that the Hotel has a very long history of establishment since the retro IT system they used had been discontinued since 1994. *It is seems that all Continental employees recognize John Wick. *The Continental serves as the true Underworld of crimes. **Charon, in Greek mythology, serves as the ferryman into the Underworld; his position as a receptionist to the Continental reflects that role in the John Wick universe. Appearances * John Wick * John Wick: Chapter 2 * John Wick: Chapter 3 – Parabellum References External links https://youtu.be/3DNQJE8eHjw?t=1026